The straw-type cup for drinking used for child or baby on the current market has following questions in general.
For the existing common straw-type cup for drinking, the straw is directly inserted into the cup from the lid, and no special arrangement is performed on both the straw and the lid. In the process of user feeding child or baby with water or milk, if the child or baby is naughtier and bites the nipple without releasing it, as long as the user applies force a little harder, the straw will be drawn out from the feeding bottle, thus causing inconvenience to user.
Furthermore, for the straw-type cup for drinking available on the current market, in the process of using it to feed child or baby with water or milk, there is a drawback that air return can not be achieved. Therefore, with the reduction of the liquid in the cup, such as water or milk, negative pressure will be formed in the cup, and the cup may be recessed or flattened, resulting in difficulty in sucking for child or baby, if terrible, may choke the vulnerable trachea of baby. Only by releasing the straw so that the air pressures inside and outside the cup keep balance can child or baby continue to have a feed; if drawing the nipple out of the mouth of baby to return air for the feeding bottle while the baby is drinking milk, the baby will often cry and scream, thus affecting the health of baby.
For some feeding bottles, a ventilating hole is provided on the feeding bottle or on the nipple; actually, returning air smoothly can not be achieved in this way. At present, a feeding bottle with anti-falling out nipple is available, for example Chinese patent NO. ZL94202689.6 titled “AIR RETURN BY STRAIGHT SUCTION TYPE FEEDING BOTTLE”, which performs air return by employing a U-shaped tube, although the air return effect can be achieved, the structure of which is too complex, the cost of manufacture of which is high, and which is difficult to clean, thus bringing hidden danger to the health of baby.
For some cups, a ventilating hole is provided on the cup lid, and the ventilating hole is covered by a perforated rubber sheet, thereby avoiding spill of the cup, however, the structure of the cup is too complex, the cup is difficult to clean, and small parts can be damaged easily and then fall into the mouth of child.